Harry Anderson
| death_place = Asheville, North Carolina, U.S. | occupation = Actor, Comedian, Magician | yearsactive= 1978-2014 | spouse = Leslie Pollack, 1977-1999 (divorced)"Harry Anderson: Biography". Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved April 16, 2018. Elizabeth Morgan, 2000-2018 (his death) | children = 2, with Pollack | known_for = Stand up-comedy, TV talk show appearances | series = Night Court | episodes = All in series | character = Harold T. Stone |birthname = Harry Laverne Anderson|died = April 16, 2018 (aged 65)|death_place = Asheville, North Carolina, U.S.}} Harry Anderson (October 14, 1952 - April 16, 2018) played the part of Judge Harold T. Stone on Night Court. In addition to his career as a comedic actor, Harry who was also a talented stand-up comic performer and magician, is also well known to TV sitcom viewers for his role as columnist Dave Barry in the CBS-TV series Dave's World, which ran for four seasons, from 1993-97. Career Born in Newport, Rhode Island, Harry was a street magician before becoming an actor. In addition to making eight appearances on another hit NBC-TV series, the now iconic Saturday Night Live (SNL) between 1981 and 1985, Anderson had a recurring guest role as con man "Harry the Hat" on Cheers, toured extensively as a magician, and did several magic/comedy shows for broadcast, including Harry Anderson's Sideshow (1987). Harry made a guest starring appearance on the 1985 TV series Tales from the Darkside, appearing in the episode "All a Clone by the Telephone". In 1990, Harry starred in the successful television adaptation of Stephen King's IT directed by Tommy Lee Wallace. From 1993 to 1997, Anderson starred in the CBS sitcom Dave's World, based loosely on the life and columns of humor columnist Dave Barry. Together with long-time friend Turk Pipkin, Anderson wrote a book called Games You Can't Lose: A Guide for Suckers, a collection of gags, cons, tricks and scams. First published in 1989 (ISBN 978-1-58080-086-0,—2001 reprint), this title also contains a survey of "Games You Can't Win" told from an insider's perspective. Together with longtime friend Turk Pipkin, Anderson wrote a book called Games You Can't Lose: A Guide for Suckers, a collection of gags, cons, tricks and scams. First published in 1989 (ISBN 978-1-58080-086-0), 2001 reprint), this title also contains a survey of "Games You Can't Win" told from an insider's perspective. He appeared with Criss Angel in a TV special called The Science of Magic, later released on DVD.[https://www.amazon.com/Science-Magic-Harry-Anderson/dp/B00004REEL The Science of Magic] at Amazon.com In November 2008, Anderson played himself on [[Wikipedia:The One with the Cast of Night Court|an episode of 30 Rock]] along with fellow Night Court cast members Markie Post and Charles Robinson. Anderson kept a nominally low profile after the Dave's World TV series was canceled. Tired of L.A.'s glaring spotlight, Anderson moved from Pasadena, CA, to New Orleans in 2002. In the 1990s, he and his second wife Elizabeth (whom he met in New Orleans while she was bartending) opened a small shop in th French Quarter named "Sideshow" selling various "magic, curiosities, and apocrypha". In 2005, he opened a nightclub in the French Quarter called "Oswald's Speakeasy", located at 1331 Decatur Street at the corner of Esplanade Avenue. He performed a one-man show there called Wise Guy. A long-time fan of Mel Tormé (who made eight guest appearances on Night Court, whee he appeared as himself) Harry and his wife Elizabeth once owned a small shop in the French Quarter of New Orleans named'' "Sideshow"'' selling various "magic, curiosities, and apocrypha." In the summer of 2005, Anderson also opened a nightclub in the French Quarter called Oswald's Speakeasy, located at 1331 Decatur Street. He performed a one-man show there called Wise Guy. Anderson appeared in "Hexing A Hurricane", a documentary about the first six months in New Orleans after Hurricane Katrina hit the area in 2005. Family/Personal life A long-time fan of Mel Tormé (who made eight guest appearances on Night Court, whee he appeared as himself) Harry and his wife Elizabeth once owned a small shop in the French Quarter of New Orleans named'' "Sideshow"'' selling various "magic, curiosities, and apocrypha." In the summer of 2005, Anderson also opened a nightclub in the French Quarter called Oswald's Speakeasy, located at 1331 Decatur Street. He performed a one-man show there called Wise Guy. Harry appeared in "Hexing A Hurricane", a documentary about the first six months in New Orleans after Hurricane Katrina hit the area in 2005. In August 2006, Anderson and his wife announced their decision to leave New Orleans. The couple purchased a home in Asheville, North Carolina, where they currently reside, sold their house in New Orleans and Oswald's Speakeasy in October 2006. Harry continues to present his evening show Wise Guy, which was originally developed for his theater in New Orleans. Harry has a son, Dash, and a daughter, Eva, from a previous marriage to Leslie Pollack. Death In late January 2018, Anderson had a bout of influenza, and subsequently suffered several strokes. On April 16, 2018, Anderson died in his sleep of a stroke complicated by influenza at his home in Asheville at the age of 65. References External links Category:Actors Category:Cast members Category:Male